Simon Belmont
Simon Belmont is one of the main protagonists of the Castlevania series. Making his debut in the original Castlevania, he is a renowned vampire hunter from the 17th Century who belongs to a group of vampire hunters known as the Belmont Clan, a group of warriors tasked to defeat Count Dracula. He is armed with the sacred whip known as the Vampire Killer and various sub-weapons. He becomes synonymous with the franchise itself, often representing it in various media. Biography Simon grew up hearing the tales of his ancestors Trevor Belmont and Christopher about how they eventually vanquished Dracula. Simon himself often wondered if he could live up to their reputation. At the age of 22, in the year of 1691, Simon was given the chance to prove himself as Dracula rose from the grave. Simon braved Dracula's Castle, also known as Demon Castle or Castlevania, with the ancestral Vampire Killer at hand, defeating his minions and eventually the Count himself. However, on his death, Dracula put a curse on Simon so the wounds he received during the battle will not heal. One year after the defeat of Dracula, Simon was taken into a time rift by a man named Aeon, telling him to fight various people, including his ancestor Trevor, in order to confront Galamoth, who planned to destroy Dracula and destroy all timelines. After the task was done, Simon was returned to his time. Six years later, in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, the curse of Dracula began to take toll on Simon's life and he felt that he was going to die. A woman approached him and told him that to lift the curse, Simon must revive Dracula by gathering six of his body parts and performing the ritual on his fallen castle. Around this time, the curse of Dracula has spread throughout Transylvania, making monsters roam the area and causing several people to lose trust in Simon. Despite the difficulties, Simon managed to gather the remnants of Dracula, revive him and kill him once again. His bravery in defeating Dracula finally earned him fame and he would be forever known as one of the greatest Vampire Hunters of the ages. ''Lords of Shadow'' In the Castlevania: Lords of Shadow reboot, instead of being a distant descendant of Trevor, Simon is directly the son of Trevor, who was instead the son of Gabriel Belmont, who ended up becoming Dracula in this continuity. When Trevor set off to defeat Dracula, he told his wife, Sypha Belmont, to take Simon away in case he never returned. True to his words, Trevor never returned. Shortly after, Dracula sent a pack of werewolves to destroy many Brotherhood of Light members, and separated Simon from Sypha, who was promptly slain. Escaping to the mountains, Simon was raised by the people there, but still kept his desire to avenge his parents. Eventually, he set off to his land of birth to confront his family's murderer, the one calling himself Dragon, Dracula. He was aided by the one claiming to be Dracula's son, Alucard, and eventually found out a terrible truth: That Alucard was Trevor, who failed to defeat Dracula and revived, and that Dracula was his grandfather Gabriel. Despite these, Simon's resolve to defeat Dracula prevailed and he became the first Belmont to defeat Dracula, if temporarily. Gallery Images Castlevania - Simon Belmont as he appears on the first Castlevania game.png|Simon Belmont as he appears on the first Castlevania game Castlevania - Simon Belmont as seen in Castlevania II Simon's Quest.png|Simon Belmont as seen in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Castlevania - Simon Belmont fighting The Creatures of the Night as seen in Super Castlevania IV (US Version).png|Simon Belmont fighting The Creatures of the Night as seen in Super Castlevania IV (US version) Castlevania - Simon Belmont as he appears in Castlevania Chronicles's Arrange Mode.png|Simon Belmont as he appears in Castlevania Chronicles''s Arrange Mode Castlevania - Simon Belmont as seen in the Japanese version of Super Castlevania IV.png|Simon Belmont as seen in the Japanese version of ''Super Castlevania IV Castlevania - Simon Belmont as seen in Vampire Killer.png|Simon Belmont as seen in Vampire Killer Castlevania II Simon's Quest - Simon Belmont as seen on the front cover of Nintendo Power.png|Simon Belmont as seen on the front cover of Nintendo Power for Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Castlevania - Simon Belmont as he appears in New International Track and Field.png|Simon Belmont as he appears in New International Track and Field Castlevania - Simon's Quest Japanese Trading Cards.png|''Simon's Quest'' Japanese trading cards Castlevania - Simon Belmont as seen on the Japanese handheld version of Castlevania II Simon's Quest.png|Simon Belmont as seen on the Japanese handheld version of Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Nintendo Power - Super Castlevania IV.png|Simon Belmont as he appears on the front cover of Nintendo Power for Super Castlevania IV Castlevania - Simon Belmont lashing out his whip as he sets forth to vanquish Dracula... once again as seen on page 75 of Nintendo Power's Super Castlevania IV Issue.png|Simon Belmont lashing out his whip as he sets forth to vanquish Dracula... once again as seen on page 75 of Nintendo Power's Super Castlevania IV Issue Dreammix Simon.jpg|Simon Belmont in DreamMix TV: World Fighters DuK_w9cXQAYtGeG.png|Simon Belmont in Castlevania: Glimorire of Souls File:Dream_mix_tv_world_fighters_01.jpg| Videos Castlevania (NES) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Castlevania Chronicles (PS1) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Castlevania II Simon's Quest (NES) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Super Castlevania IV (SNES) Playthrough - NintendoComplete Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Classic Mode - SIMON - 9.9 Intensity No Continues Trivia *''Castlevania: Judgment, for the Nintendo Wii, marks Simon's third appearance in a 3D fighting game, after his bouts in ''Battle Tryst and DreamMix TV: World Fighters. Like many of the other playable characters, Simon is also able to use his traditional sub-weapons in the game. *Simon Belmont can "moonwalk" on the stairs as seen in Super Castlevania IV. *Despite Simon Belmont among with the rest of the Belmont clan being Vampire Hunters, it's safe to say people refer to them as somewhat unorthodox due to the fact he takes on Dracula with a whip. *According to Screwattack: The Armory, Simon Belmont is known to be utterly crazy due to the fact he destroys a wall with his Whip and eats the food hidden in the wall. *Keith Silverstein, Simon's English voice actor, also did the voice of Albus in Order of Ecclesia. *The original concept behind 2010 series reboot Castlevania: Lords of Shadow was to remake the original Castlevania starring Simon. While this idea was ultimately not followed through, Lords of Shadows protagonist, Gabriel Belmont, wears armour which is reminiscent of Simon's artwork and sprite from Simon's Quest. Lords of Shadow developer David Cox mentioned in an interview that Gabriel is wearing armour similar to Simon's. This is presumably a reference to Gabriel being the first main character of a new Castlevania series, as Simon was of the original franchise. *Simon Belmont was the protagonist of Paul Anderson's original script of Castlevania: The Movie. Several rewrites of this script have taken place and it is not known if he will make an appearance in the final cut. External links *Simon Belmont at the Castlevania Wiki Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Mascots Category:Damsels Category:The Chosen One Category:Brutes Category:Lawful Good Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Knights Category:Successful Category:Legacy Category:One-Man Army Category:Monster Slayers Category:Magic Category:Adventurers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Fighter Category:Role Models Category:Healers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Outright Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Cursed Category:Related to Villain Category:Titular Category:Famous Category:Lethal Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Saved Soul Category:Parents Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Paranormal Investigators